rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
HBO
' HBO' (Home Box Office) is an American broadcasting pay TV network. They airs Television Series, Movies, and Other Special Programs unedited and commercial-free. Ratings used by the networks are Rated G, PG, PG-13, and R, and for TV shows are TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-G, TV-PG, TV-14, and TV-MA. Rated PG-13 was added in 1986. Dramas Series *Big Love (TV-MA) *Broadwalk Empire (TV-MA) *Carnivàle (TV-MA) *Deadwood (TV-MA) *Game of Thrones (TV-MA) *In Treatment (TV-MA) *John from Cincinnati (TV-MA) *K Street (TV-MA) *The Leftovers (TV-MA) *Lifestories: Families in Crisis (TV-MA) *Luck (TV-MA) *Maximum Security (TV-MA) *The Newsroom (TV-MA) *Oz (TV-MA) *Philip Marlowe, Private Eye (TV-MA) *Rome (TV-MA) *Six Feet Under (TV-MA) *The Sopranos (TV-MA) *Tell Me You Love Me (TV-MA) *True Blood (TV-MA) *Treme (TV-MA) *Vinyl (TV-MA) *Westworld (TV-MA) *The Wire (TV-MA) Comedies Series *Angry Boys (TV-MA) *Arliss (TV-MA) *Ballers (TV-MA) *Best Ed (TV-MA) *The Brink (TV-MA) *Bored to Death (TV-MA) *The Boring Life of Jacqueline (TV-14) *Cure Your Enthusiasm (TV-MA) *The Comeback (TV-MA) *Crashing (TV-MA) *Divorce (TV-MA) *Dream On (TV-MA) *Doll and Em (TV-14) *Enlightened (TV-MA) *Extras (TV-MA) *Eastbound and Down (TV-MA) *Entourage (TV-MA) *1st and Ten (TV-MA) *Family Tree (TV-MA) *Flight of the Conchords (TV-MA) *Girls (TV-MA) *Getting On (TV-MA) *High Maintenance (TV-MA) *The High Life (TV-MA) *Hello Ladies (TV-MA) *Hung (TV-MA) *How to Make It in America (TV-MA) *Insecure (TV-MA) *Ja'mie: Pirvate School Girl (TV-MA) *Jonah from Tonga (TV-MA) *Life's Too Short (TV-MA) *The Larry Sanders Show (TV-MA) *Looking (TV-MA) *Lucky Louie (TV-MA) *The Mind of the Married Man (TV-MA) *The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency (TV-PG) *The Neistat Brothers (TV-14) *Silicon Valley (TV-MA) *Summer Heights High (TV-MA) *Sex and the City (TV-MA) *Tracey Ullman's Show (TV-MA) *Tenacious D (TV-14) *Togetherness (TV-MA) *Unscripted (TV-MA) *Veep (TV-MA) *Vice Principals (TV-MA) Animated Sitcoms Series *Animals. (TV-MA) Stand-Up Comedy Shows *Def Comedy Jam (TV-MA) *Down and Dirty with Jim Norton (TV-MA) *HBO Comedy Half-Hour (TV-MA) *On Location (TV-MA) *One Night Stand (TV-MA) Talk/Variety Series *Any Given Wednesday with Bill Simmons (TV-MA) *Backstage in Hollywood (TV-PG) *The Chris Rock Show (TV-MA) *Def Poetry Jam (TV-MA) *Dennis Miller Live (TV-MA) *Joe Buck Live (TV-PG) *Standing Room Only (TV-PG) Children's Programming Series *A Little Curious (TV-Y) *Animated Tales of the World (TV-Y7) *The Adventures of Tintin (TV-Y) *Babar (TV-Y) *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (TV-Y) *Encyclopedia (TV-Y) *Encyclopedia Brown (TV-Y) *Fraggle Rock (TV-Y) *The Ghost of Faffner Hall (TV-Y) *George and Martha (TV-Y) *Henry's Cat (TV-Y) *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (TV-Y) *The Little Lulu Show (TV-Y) *The Mr. Men Show (TV-Y) *The Neverending Story: The Animated Adventures of Bastian Balthazar Bux (TV-Y7) *Pinocchio: The Series (TV-Y7) *Pippi Longstocking (TV-Y) *Postman Pat (TV-Y) *Sesame Street (TV-Y) *Stuart Little: The Animated Series (TV-Y7) *The Storyteller (TV-G) Family Series *Harold and the Purple Crayon (TV-Y) *I Spy (TV-Y) *Tales from the Neverending Story (TV-Y7) Music Series *Classical Baby (TV-Y) *Reverb (TV-14) *Video Jukebox (TV-PG) Game Shows Series *Briangames (TV-G) *Crashbox (TV-Y7) Aftershows Series *After the Thrones (TV-MA) Talk Shows Series *Last Week Tonight with John Oliver (TV-MA) *Real Time with Bill Maher (TV-MA) News Series *Vice News Tonight (TV-14) Reality/Documentary Series *Masterclass (TV-MA) *Vice (TV-MA) Sketch Comedy Series *Da Ali G Show (TV-MA) *Funny or Die Presents (TV-MA) *Hardcore TV (TV-MA) *The Kids in the Hall (TV-PG) *Little Britain USA (TV-MA) *Mr. Show with Bob and David (TV-MA) *Not Necessarily the News (TV-MA) *Tracey Takes On... (TV-MA) Animated Series *The Life and Times of Tim (TV-MA) *The Ricky Gervais Show (TV-MA) *Spicy City (TV-MA) *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (TV-MA) Anthology Series *The Hitchhiker (TV-MA, moved to USA Network) *Perversions of Science (TV-MA) *The Ray Bradbury Theater (TV-PG, moved to USA Network) *Tales from the Crypt (TV-14) *True Detective (TV-MA) Sports Series *Boxing After Dark (TV-PG) *Costas Now (TV-PG) *Hard Knocks (TV-PG) *HBO World Championship Boxing (TV-PG) *Inside the NFL (TV-PG, moved to Showtime) *KO Nation (TV-PG) *On Freddie Roach (TV-PG) *On the Record with Bob Costas (TV-PG) *Race for the Pennant (TV-PG) *Real Sports with Bryant Gumbel (TV-PG) *Wimbledon Tennis (TV-PG) Documentary Series *America Undercover (TV-MA) *Autopsy (TV-MA) *Beautiful, Baby, Beautiful (TV-MA) *Cathouse: The Series (TV-MA) *Dan Cook's Tourgasm (TV-MA) *Family Bonds (TV-14) *G String Divas (TV-MA) *Pornucopia (TV-MA) *Project Greenlight (TV-MA, moved to Bravo until in 2015) *Real Sex (TV-MA) *Taxicab Confessions (TV-MA) *Time Was... (TV-G) *Yesteryear (TV-G) Miniseries *All the Rivers Run (TV-MA) *Angels in America (TV-MA) *Band of Brothers (TV-MA) *Big Little Lies (TV-MA) *The Corner (TV-MA) *The Casual Vacancy (TV-MA) *Empire Falls (TV-14) *Elizabeth 1 (TV-MA) *From the Earth to the Moon (TV-14) *The Far Pavilions (TV-14) *Five Days (TV-MA) *Generation Kill (TV-MA) *Hotel Room (TV-MA) *House of Saddam (TV-MA) *The Jinx (TV-14) *John Adams (TV-14) *Laurel Avenue (TV-14) *Mildred Pierce (TV-MA) *The Night Of (TV-MA) *Olive Kitteridge (TV-MA) *Parade's End (TV-MA) *The Pacific (TV-MA) *Show Me a Hero (TV-MA) *The Seekers (TV-MA) *Sonic Highways (TV-MA) *Tanner '88 (TV-MA) *The Young Pope (TV-MA) Rated G Movies Rated PG Movies Rated PG-13 Movies Rated R Movies HBO Television Films HBO Television Specials Category:American pay TV networks Category:1972 introduced channels Category:Movie Channels